WII love vampire games
by m3otoko
Summary: Seras is playing on her new nintendo wii. Alucard joins in and discovsers to joys of 3d fighting...


AN: I've been thinking about doing this for a while; its basically based on what I think of mortal kombat for the WII. Rated m for language

"AWW C'MON!"

Seras had the day off, so she decided to play on her new WII that she won on Ebay. She was playing Mortal kombat; beating the crap out of Sub zero with Scorpion…well kinda.

"Throw the fucking spear!" She yelled! She found it really hard using the Wii remote to fight.

"Damn, Why; just why the hell did they bring MK to the Wii?" she snorted (While having the shit beaten out of her.) "I liked it better on the PS2!"

She spent all day on her Wii; playing MK, SSBB, and Her favourate – Zelda.

Alucard (who spent time with Seras on their nights off) was asleep in his coffin. He hardly new anything about video games. Although he did sometimes watch the soaps with Seras. He couldn't hear Seras enjoying herself in the next room, as his coffin was sound proof.

Later that night, Seras was still obsessively pressing buttons and swishing the WII remote.

"C'mon Scorpion!"

The TV was extremely loud. And all you could hear was "GET OVER HERE!" and "COME HERE BITCH!"

"YEAH!" Seras yelled in excitement "Beat the shit out of that Frozen Bastard!"

Seras was having so much fun, that she didn't realise that her master was standing right behind her. He watched his mate frailing her arms; wondering what the hell she was doing;

"Police girl…"

But Seras didn't hear him. She was having too much fun with her Wii.

"POLICE GIRRRRL!"

Seras jumped and turned to her master ; who looked anything but impressed.

"Sorry master." Seras said blushing "I was having too much fun."

"Me and you were supposed to go on a romantic night walk together, remember?"

Seras gasped; she couldn't believe that she forgot her and her master's romantic night together. She was usually up and dressed before him.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry master, I was just so engrossed in my new video game. They do that do you."

Alucard raised an eyebrow. "Video game?"

"Yeah," Seras replied sheepishly." their extremely additive; But we can still go on our walk can't we?"

"Of course" alucard smiled hugging Seras "But what's a video game." He said looking puzzled at the TV.

Seras paused. She also forgot that her master WAS born in like 1445 and has only just gotten used to moden technology. She stood by the TV and pointed to her WII.

"Well a video game." She coughed "is like TV, except you get to control the characters – like this."

Seras sat back down to demonstrate to her master how to use a wii remote. She swished and impaled sub zero in the chest; which amused Alucard.

ALucard's eyes widened. He looked quite amused. "So you get to beat people up?"

"Yeah" smiled Seras "But not all games; some are for kids. This one's an 18 rated"

"I see." Alucard said stroking his chin. He thought for a moment. "could I have a go?"

Seas' jaw dropped . "Y-You want to play?" and she burst out laughing.

Alucard turned to seras and rose a confused eyebrow at her.

"What' so funny Seras?" he said.

"Nothing master" She said still chuckling. "But I'ts quite hard."

Alucard huffed "Nothing's to hard for me! Show me how to play."

"Alright then" Seras sighed.

They spent all night on the Wii. They forgot all about their walk. Alucard loved the fact that you could beat the crap out of your opponent's on screen. It was great fun! And what was even better, was that there was a vampire character!

"C'mon master! Drain that bitches blood!"

"WOO! This is fun!" Alucard screamed in excitement "GO NITARA!"

The TV was booming. They couldn't hear Integra Bangning the door several times yelling at them.

"WILL YOU TURN THAT RACAS DOWN!" She roared. "Some of us HUMANS are Trying to sleep!"

Walter tried as well. But they just didn't listen. The WII was To much fun.

5 hours later…..

"That was fun eh master?"

"yes." Alucard yawned "But it's getting early; maybe we should both get some sleep."

"Good Idea." Seras smiled "shall we go for our walk tonight?"

"Ah, a good idea my police girl" Alucard chuckled.

"Good day master." She yawned kissing him.

"Good day my police girl." Alucard replied phasing through the wall. "Until tonight."

Thanks, I hope you al enjoyed.

.


End file.
